


Serenity

by softgrungeprophet



Series: Pretty Face, Electric Soul (domestic sabriel au) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sabriel Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the final day of sabriel week.<br/>A word that starts with "S."<br/>Guess which word I chose.<br/>This is the final update in this 'verse, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**_se·ren·i·ty_ **

_noun, plural: se_ _･ren_ _･i_ _･ties_

_the state or quality of being serene, calm, or tranquil; sereneness_

...   ...   ...

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

The words came soft, low and humming, on the edge of a breath. The brush of Gabriel's fingers accompanied them, hovering between touching and not-touching Sam's shoulder. Sam opened his eyes in the half-light of the early morning. He frowned questioningly at Gabriel.

"This." Gabe smiled. "Just like this." His arms wrapped around Sam's neck to pull him closer. "Half-asleep, hazy, and warm." He brushed his mouth against Sam's. "Most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Sam's lips curved under his kisses. "You're getting sentimental in your old age." He stroked his hand up Gabriel's back, to feel his smooth skin and trail fingers over tattoos. He kissed back, slowly. With a lazy intent, languid and measured and heady. Initiated skin-to-skin contact any place he could, but in no hurry. Just liked to feel their bodies tangled in the sheets.

Gabriel didn't answer, distracted now. He reached up and fisted his hands in Sam's hair with a quiet breath. Sam gripped his waist, and rolled them over so he lay on top of Gabe, but kept most of his weight set against his own arms—Gabriel may once have been an all-powerful God-Archangel-Trickster but now, he was as breakable as any other human. And neither minded. Sam framed Gabriel's face with his forearms in the gold sheets, and held himself just shy of crushing Gabe, and continued to kiss, not bothered by the tugging at his hair. Gabriel sighed against his mouth.

Sam nipped at Gabriel's lower lip. "But... you wanna know something?" His voice escaped hushed and slightly sleep-hoarse. His eyes fastened on Gabriel's in the dark. He mouthed along Gabe's jawline.

Gabriel raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"You're pretty beautiful, too."

He grinned.


End file.
